


love you (with a love so tender)

by null_vier



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Established Relationship, Healing Kisses, Healing Sex, I'm Sorry, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_vier/pseuds/null_vier
Summary: While Brett does his best to recover slowly, Eddy does his best to help speed the process up.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: kbas secret santa 2020





	love you (with a love so tender)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



> sweats/ if your name is brett yang or eddy chen and u somehow happen upon this pLEASE LOOK AWAY AND X OUT _PRESTO_

In a studio flat, it's not exactly easy to sneak about, but Eddy still jumps when an arm encircles his waist one morning. If he didn't just lay down the spatula, he would probably have dropped it, and Eddy didn't need that indignity this early.

"Morning," says Brett. His voice is still rough and low with drowsiness, but the crackle of the food in the wok takes a molto diminuendo to give it the lead. "What are you making?" 

The frame of Brett's glasses dig into Eddy's shoulder. Eddy doesn't have to turn his head to know that Brett is halfway back to sleep right there in the kitchenette, breath drifting just so over Eddy's skin.

"You can't tell? It's a super special secret chao fan cooked to perfection by yours truly!"

Brett turns his head then, and rests his chin on Eddy's shoulder so he can take a better look at the food. "Or reheated orders from the stall downstairs." He sniffs.

Of course, there was no hiding the takeaway containers, including the ones holding the other half-eaten dishes. Eddy gives the fried rice a final stir before turning off the stove and dropping a kiss on Brett's head. "You got me." He puts an arm around his boyfriend, the better to steer him back towards the bed. "If you'd prefer something else, I could order in right now. You want a lobster burger or something?"

Brett stops in his tracks and digs his feet in with more force than Eddy could have anticipated. "Table." Now it's him steering the both of them towards their dining slash working table. "And nah, it's OK. Wouldn't want all that food to really go to waste."

"Never mind food. Have you had water yet?" Eddy casts a glance in the direction of Brett's water bottle, which, he notes with relief, stands empty at the foot of their bed. The doctors would remind Brett, and Eddy by extension, to remain hydrated, and well... Last night's activities weren't conducive to that -- quite the opposite in fact, no matter what jokes Eddy could crack about "quenching thirst."

 _"Yes, Papa,"_ coos Brett. As soon as he's seated comfortably at the table and they finally get a good look at each other, he flashes Brett a cheeky grin. _Figures._ Eddy Chen musters the courage to put his Insurable Hands on Brett Yang's _priceless_ body again after weeks of only chaste contact, and Brett finds the Audacity again as well.

"Ugh, please don't. That is _so_ cringe." Eddy makes sure to shoot his boyfriend a disgusted look before turning back for the food. "If I knew all that _head_ last night would mess with your head, I'd have--"

Brett shrieks. "Stop! Now _you're_ the one being cringe!" He's got the collar of his-- no, Eddy's shirt, pulled up over his face, leaving only tufts of uncombed hair visible.

Of course, that just gets Eddy to serve the reheated dishes with a heaping side of chuckles. "You must admit, though," he begins, granting Brett some grace by focusing on pouring out some water instead of on relishing Brett's pink face. "It was a good idea to get some... physical activity again after a long time." He passes the filled glass towards Brett.

Brett takes it with thanks, but it's quickly undermined by, "What, do you want me to sing an aria to you for servicing me like any good lover would?"

Eddy nearly chokes on a dumpling. "Hah! Maybe for another video, eh?"

"O my love doth it like a flute blow!"

They dissolve into laughter, and some more when some sauce is predictably spilled by the table-thumping. In the aftermath of all that chaos, Eddy isn't at all ashamed to say what's been on his mind since Brett first smiled at him today.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better." Brett's hand is warm in Eddy's, and the surge of tenderness in Eddy's chest, he's pretty sure, is working its way into Brett's body and healing it just like this.

It must be, because a sweet smile comes over Brett's face and livens up his eyes that had been dark and heavy for far too long. "You know what would make me feel better, though?"

"Mm?"

Brett doesn't even need to answer. Eddy meets him halfway, kisses Brett with the ferocity with which he willed Brett would heal and come back to him, happy and healthy as ever. There had been personal low moments for Eddy as well, moments when he wished he had pursued medicine after all -- maybe then his natural abilities could be used to their fullest extent to protect and heal those most precious to him -- but then again, maybe if he had chosen that path, he wouldn't be able to care for Brett like this.

Brett looks dazed when they separate. "I..." He clears his throat. "I meant to say, I'd feel better if we could get back on track with Sibelius soon."

"Oh." Of course, more than anything, Brett would want to return to something closer to their old normal as soon as he could. Eddy's playing would definitely help that along. "Yeah, sure," he says, sheepish all of a sudden. "We could work on that."

He must be too obvious, because Brett tsks. "Hey, no need for that," and just like that, Brett's mouth is on Eddy's once again. "Your patient is in need of extra care, Doctor Chen. Your services are still very much required." As Brett's fingers play gently with the hair at Eddy's nape, his eyes trace an agonizing line from Eddy's face to his collarbone, where the first hints of last night's bruises peek right above Eddy's shirt.

The marks burn anew on Eddy's skin from the force of Brett's gaze alone. "Well, by all means," Eddy replies. He cradles his partner's face with both hands. "You can give me a call any time."

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from a song called _tell me where it hurts_ lol
> 
> ~~if you spot the reference to a certain chinese singer's... song... i'm sorry~~
> 
> dedicated to vandoorne, for whom I'd commit sacrilege by clapping in between movements in adoration (jk jk) happy new year!!! ❤x521


End file.
